Midnight
by midnightdreamzxs
Summary: Tanaka Harumi, a girl whose basketball dreams has just been crushed, just moved to Tokyo, Japan. Upon her arrival in Japan, she meets a tall and mysterious stranger - Aomine Daiki. To her shock, she has to spend the next 2 years with him in Tōō High, both a basketball rival as well as desk mate. (Isuckatsummaries,peaceout)
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight**

My name is Tanaka Harumi. 16 years old and just like any other teenager (probably), am hating life. Don't be deceived by my name. It is Japanese but I was born and raised in America my entire life. That is until my father made a really selfish decision to move to Japan for the next part of my entire life.

"So much for touching the 'family roots'". I muttered under my breath, while bouncing my basketball on the pedestrian walk.

Not watching where I was going, I accidentally bumped into a streetlamp and my basketball rolled to the other end of the pedestrian walk. I immediately chased after my basketball. Upon retrieving it, I heard someone shouted from behind.

"Oi!"

I was convinced, that the 'oi' was meant for me.

"Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me." I whispered repeatedly while hugging my basketball in a squatting position. Slowly, I turned my head and came face to face with the tallest guy I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?!"

"Sorry?" I blurrily said out loud.

Oh. No.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a streetlamp because you were so tall!" I bowed down while apologizing profusely.

"Meh, whatever." He replied.

When I looked up from my bowing position, I came face to face with a dark blue hair and tanned skin individual. His height? Probably around 190 cm. Handsome? Yes. Athletic built and of course, Japanese.

"I'm sorry! My basketball rolled over here… Are you angry, sir..?"

I gathered enough courage to look at him in the eye.

Dark blue eyes.

He has dark blue eyes.

So caught up with his eyes, I didn't notice that he stole my basketball from under my arm.

_That guy is fast._

"If you're really sorry, you're going to have to find me, someway, somehow. Then you'll get your basketball back. Little miss klutz."

"NO WAY."

I jumped higher and higher each time he tried to bring the basketball higher using his arms. With one mighty jump, I gave one smack to the basketball and the basketball flew over his hand and bounced over his height. I gave chase after my basketball but he was chasing after it as well.

_Not giving up eh? Fine_.

Before I could grab the basketball which was millimeters away from my feet, he swooped it up using his hands and hid it behind his back.

"Not bad. I think you play basketball. How about a 1 on 1 match now? To get your basketball back." He teased.

Basketball.

The one thing that matters to me. My basketball scholarship got stolen away from me when I came to Japan. I miss basketball. I miss my team. I miss the sound of squeaks when our sole comes into contact with the basketball court. I miss the feeling of shooting into hoops. The adrenaline rush.

I miss basketball.

The basketball that he was holding is my treasure.

The last memory I have of fun, passion and tears.

"Please. Give it back."

"Huh?"

"Please. Just. Give it back."

I looked down, without looking at his face. A strand of hair dropped out of my hoodie. A tear rolled down my face. Then I heard my basketball bouncing on the pedestrian walk.

"Meh, whatever."

I watched, as he walked away, far from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanaka lazily got up from under her blanket to stop her buzzing alarm clock. She took a quick look at the clock. 5.30 am. In 3 more hours, Tanaka's school life in Japan is about to begin.

"The first day of school huh?" she yawned and stretched.

She rolled under the covers a little more and finally gathered enough strength to push the blankets and pillows away. After placing her blankets and pillows neatly on the bed, she went to the kitchen to prepare her lunch box. Lunch queues are on top of Tanaka's most hated list and there is no way that she is going to starve on her first day of school. She began making rolled eggs, boiled sausages and whipped up a little salad while waiting for the rice to cook.

As soon as the rice is ready, she began organizing the lunch box neatly. Rolled eggs, boiled sausages and the salad at the side of her rice topped with seaweed. Just like how she makes her lunch boxes back in America. She may be brought up in America, but she likes to eat rice as compared to the normal Western food. The fact that her lunch box is so cute is a bonus point!

Tanaka start to get dressed in her uniform and placed her lunch box carefully in her school bag. Once ready, she got on her bike, ready to embark on her first day of school.

"Tōō Academy." Tanaka read the sign as she stood in front of the school.

Her father enrolled her in the school as it is the closest to home and Tanaka is not used to Tokyo just yet. With a deep breath, Tanaka took her first step into the school compound and crossed her fingers that her first day of school will go smoothly.

As soon as she stepped in, she was stopped by a long, black haired lady.

"Yes?" Tanaka politely asked.

"Are you Tanaka Harumi?" the lady asked.

Tanaka nodded politely in response.

_Always give a good impression!_

"Please call me Ayuzawa-sensei. I'm your homeroom teacher. Sorry for stopping you so suddenly. It's because I've never seen you around before and you look quite different! I had a gut feeling it was you!" the teacher chirped happily.

Tanaka gave a smile and thanked the teacher for welcoming her warmly. Of course, her tied-up, long, red hair and blue eyes always give herself away. Out of the sea of black haired people, she's the only one with red hair. She then proceeded to follow her homeroom teacher to her classroom.

**Class 2-2. **

"Did I really do that well for my high school entrance test? I thought my Japanese sucked." she thought to herself.

"Everyone, please welcome Tanaka Harumi. She'll be joining our class and I hope you'll give her a warm welcome. She came all the way from America, so if anyone has any questions about the English language, you can ask her! Haha, joking!" Ayuzawa-sensei teased.

Tanaka bowed politely to her class and introduced herself briefly.

"Tanaka, why don't you sit at the empty seat, right over there?" the teacher pointed out Tanaka's seating position.

Tanaka looked at the empty table and chair which was situated right next to a smiley, short brown hair girl and a blue haired guy who was looking out of the window.

Blue.

"Why is he so familiar?" she wondered.

The guy who was looking out the window then looked at Tanaka. A sense of familiarity rushed through Tanaka.

"It's the guy from yesterday!" she exclaimed to herself.

"Tanaka, are you okay?" Ayuzawa-sensei, politely interrupting Tanaka's train of thoughts.

"Yes, yes. Thank you."

Tanaka made her way to sit in between the girl and the stranger she bumped into yesterday.

This school year is going to be a very interesting school year for Tanaka. Don't you all agree?

S/N: sorry for... quite a long winded story. I am a bad writer I know. I'll get to Aomine and Tanaka's relationship development really soon! _;; so bear with me! 3


End file.
